Vectors and Giant Robots
by the-taken
Summary: The offspring of Lucy and Kouta leave home against their mother's wishes to find fortune and romance in the high tech world. But running afoul of the Lucy's hunters, the Katou Organization and JUDAS threatens to throw Souta's self-control out the window.


I watched Linebarrels of Iron and found it to be lacking. The first three episodes where something interesting, but after the fourth, it became a totally different anime: The stereotypical teen giant robot pilot fights evil powered evil giant robots with a giant robot powered by his heart that we know all too well. I kept watching it cause there was sufficient fanservice to hold my interest. While I was waiting for the episodes to buffer, I read the fanfic Promise on the Festival Night, an AU Elfen Lied piece with a sorta happy ending. What follows is the natural evolution, as performed by a naked ape on a lightning enhanced type writer: Crossover Fanfiction of Fanfiction.

Prologue

She was really good at knowing feelings, Kanon. He couldn't at all, Souta. He could only get a general idea of direction and distance, as could she, but she could actually feel emotions..

Like all of his siblings, and his mother, Souta posses what many would consider incredible abilities. He can touch, grab and move things far beyond the reach of his hands, and he has a pretty could idea of which direction he would have to go to find a sister, or Mother, if they aren't too far. Mother didn't think she was human, and by extension, her children as well, but Father insisted that just because she was more than human, doesn't mean she wasn't.

Souta has three older sisters, three younger sisters, and one on the way. Arata, the eldest, he considered bossy and selfish, could lift the most weight. Misaki, the second, lacked an attention span longer than a gold fish, but had the longest reach by far, well over 10 metres. Kanon, third eldest, could somehow could tell any of her family member's emotions, though Father took a look. Always helpful, . Naoka and Noritko, twins three years younger than Souta, each individually could lift the most objects. They liked being alone with each other most of the time. Chiyoko was only four, and hadn't figured out how to use her abilities yet. Souta himself can reach a bit farther than Arata, just past three meters, and lift the same boulders as the Twins.  
Then there was the two horns each of them had. Souta was certain his was bigger than Arata's, though Father teased that was his ego talking. Mother insisted they wear their hats everywhere, and always carry tuques in case they lost their straw hat.

They lived quite contently for the entire childhood with their parents in a small village deep in the rural backwaters of Japan, populated by the aged clinging to thousand year old traditions preserves by isolation. Kimonos, the pursuit of self perfection, rice patties, hand-carved wooden roof tiles, steamed rice, bamboo flutes, hand scrubbed wooden floors, rice cakes, and macaques.

Then adolescence crept in, followed by the teen age, which an isolated family life was ill suited for. The myriad of stories from the townsfolk and parents, as well as the unique way the couples looked at each other, especially Mother and Father's gave them longings for romance in their own lives, as well as other interesting things that could not be found out in the country.  
The allure of big city living was too strong. They wanted to leave, but Mother was insistent that they couldn't fit in the world. Finally, one full moon night, when he was sure everyone was asleep, Souta snuck out with only an old backpack filled with non-perishables and an extra set of clothes, and the hope that if he went in one direction long enough he'd some clue as to which direction would lead him to a city.

On his way out a window, Kanon awoke, and decided to join him. And now, three hours of hiking later, they both felt the presence of their two eldest sisters.  
"Arata and Misaki?" he exclaimed, "I was afraid Mother would come after us."  
"Father wouldn't allow it," his sister responded, "she has to be careful with our new sister." She stopped and turned to their direction. "They're cheerful and excited."  
Souta took off his backpack and found a log to sit on, wanting to be relaxed when other sisters showed up, and Kanon followed suit He didn't think Arata and Misaki would be thrilled to run that kind of errand, but hoped that if he was relaxed, he and Kanon could talk their way free.

When they finally showed up, Kanon was leaning against Souta and dozing off, much to his annoyance.

"Hello, Arata. Mizaki," he greeted his eldest sisters, trying his best to put on a confident face.  
"Kanon, Souta," Arata responded in kind. "Mother sent us to bring home. Drag if we have to." she stated, grinning and flexing her hands. That made him nervous again.  
Then all three sisters broke out into giggles. "What's so funny?"  
"They've got a suitcase," Kanon pointed out. Sure enough, behind Misaki floated a large rectangular object.  
"We were going to wait for morning then make a run for it," explained Misaki, "But Mother started yelling for you two and woke us up."  
"Father stopped her from getting dressed, so she sent us after you," continued Arata. "The suitcase was already packed and so here we are." She walked up and leaned over Souta and Kanon. "You don't mind if we travel together, do you?" she asked almost as if it was a challenge.  
"Well-" began Souta.  
"Not at all!" interrupted Kanon.  
"Great!" exclaimed Arata. "Lets keep going for a while longer."  
"Aw man, I was just getting comfortable." Souta whined. He then noticed that Kanon was up and all three of his sisters were briskly walking away in the direction he was taking earlier. "Hey, wait for me!" he called after them, jogging to catch up. His sisters giggled as they started jogging to maintain their lead.


End file.
